


Guren

by scarletchidori



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Suicide, goro has mixed feelings about ren and the other phantom thieves, i don't really go deep into this but i do mention it so be aware, i guess i will add other tags as i go if i need to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Goro instead has slipped more and more into his hatred and resentment, forgetting that glimmer of light he had seen when he met Ren. Despite the impact he had on him, they never say each other again. Goro’s anger affected his heart, and slowly his soul. Every life he ruined was a stain in his once pure soul.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Kudos: 10





	1. Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here I am with another story about Goro. This time I want to focus on him and his relationship with the Phantom Thieves, focusing on Ren a little more, of course. My mind says "fluff" but my heart whispers "angst".
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_“I was raised in a deep dark hole,_

_A prisoner with no parole._

_They locked me up and took my soul,_

_Ashamed of what they’d made._

_(Go Tell Aunt Rhody - Resident Evil 7: Biohazard)_

  
  


*

  
  


Goro is crying, and he’s alone, and since it’s raining no one will come play here, no one will disturb him. Alone, he thinks, well is better than hearing adults saying that “Boys don’t cry.”

After finishing school he saw one of his classmates hugging his mother close and whispering something to her. He felt like his heart was hurting, missing that part of his life, missing his mother’s love.

His mother died years ago, they told him that it is better for him to not know how she died. He’s a child, but he’s not stupid, and he knows that his mother took her own life. He misses her very much, and living in an institute is taking everything from him. 

“Why are you crying,” someone asks him.

“What?”, he asks.

Goro looks up and sees a boy next to him, the child’s umbrella protects both from the rain.

“Why are you crying?”, he asks again “Are you hurt?”

“No,” he replies.

“Are you sad?”

Goro nods without looking at him “Yes.”

“I can keep you company, you know?”, he says “I can stay with you, if you want.”

“Why?”

“My mom always tells me that we should help people in need,” he says in an insecure voice as if he was unsure of having used the right words “Do you want mochi? I like mochi.”

“Yeah,” he says sniffing. “I like mochi too, but I don’t have any money.”

“I’ll buy you one,” the boy says with a smile “I’m Ren, by the way”.

“Goro,” he whispers.

Where he lives they always call him ‘Akechi’, they never used his name… not even once. The child wants to hear his name, wants to be called by his name. He doesn’t know why it is so important to him. His mother was the only person to call him by his name, while everyone else always called him ‘Akechi’ making him feel like he would never be able to form friendships with others. He doesn’t have any friends, even though he tries his hardest to be the ‘perfect student’ and the ‘perfect child’, no one ever wanted his friendship.

“Goro,” Ren nods “I like your name.”

Maybe Ren can be his friend, his first friend, Goro thinks with a smile. He knows that a child shouldn’t feel the anger he feels every day, but perhaps all he needs is a friend, someone that makes him like his life isn’t wasted, someone who makes him feel wanted and loved rather than cursed.

Goro smiles uncertainly at him but he feels more calmer. He didn’t even notice that he stopped crying.

Ren buys mochis for both of them. Green tea mochi is Goro’s favorite, and he finds out that it is Ren's favorite flavor too. He wants to be this child friend, he feels less alone beside him, his shoulder pressed next to Ren’s, and he’s so warm.

“So why were you crying, Goro?”

“I miss my mom,” he whispers softly.

“Where is she?”, Ren asks with a smile that dies on his lips as soon as he realizes that Goro’s mother is no longer with them “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know, it’s okay,” he says finishing his mochi.

“Do you want to be friends?”, Ren asks with the innocence and happiness of a child “We can be friends, I like you.”

Goro eyes widen in amazement. Ren doesn’t even know him, and he wants to be his friend. Goro's heart beats faster when he realizes that he would be his first friend. There is a slight chance that this is their first and only meeting, but he doesn’t care.

“Of course,” he nods, “I would like that.”

“Deal,” Ren smiles at him.

They talk for a little longer, until Ren realizes that he needs to go home and that his mother is probably worried about him. 

“I have to go home,” he whispers.

“Yeah, me too,” Goro says.

  
“I’m sure we will see each other again,” Ren says with a genuine smile.

A smile that is just for him. Goro lets his smile fill his heart. He read somewhere that people that had a lack of love in their life, tend to get attached instantly to anyone who gives them the sentiment they were craving for so long. He doesn’t know if that’s true, but it’s sure is for him.

Their paths separated, and they never met again. The memory of their meeting slowly erased from their memory. Ren continued to carry on as he always did, helping his friends and always trying to be kind. This generosity of his will lead him to cross the path of the man will ruin the life of both boys.

Goro instead has slipped more and more into his hatred and resentment, forgetting that glimmer of light he had seen when he met Ren. Despite the impact he had on him, they never say each other again. Goro’s anger affected his heart, and slowly his soul. Every life he ruined was a stain in his once pure soul.

When their destinies crossed again, unaware of their past encounter, Goro felt hatred towards Ren.

Ren who allowed nothing to change him, Ren who despite being falsely accused never regretted protecting that woman. In a way, it was as if Ren had saved his mother’s soul by allowing her to rest in peace. Shido was still free to do what he wanted, but not for long. 

  
  


**

  
  


Goro gazes at Ren again and again, his mind urges him to remember something, but he doesn’t care. He’s a target, nothing more and nothing less. When he finally joined the Phantom Thieves for the first time in his life he felt… good, and Ren always asks him for advice.

They’re in Mementos, trying to proceed and defeating Shadows in order to get stronger. Goro has to keep his facade in check every time, his mind itches to summon Loki, but he knows that summoning him would be a surprise for them. Robin Hood helps him maintain his mask on, pure white and red, pure intentions and goodness. Goodness is his mask. Revenge is his real face.

“Are you tired, Crow?”, Ren asks him.

  
“A little,” he lies.

Ren’s eyes are so familiar to him, but he doesn't know why.

“We are all tired, Joker,” Futaba says “I feel like I’m going to pass out, can we go back?”

“Sure,” Ren says “We have done enough today.”

Returning to the ‘the real world’ is always strange for him. While in Mementos he feels like his real self is itching to be unleashed while here his facade is easier to keep in check. 

“Yusuke”

  
“Yes, Ren?”

“Would you mind taking Futaba home?”

“No, of course not,” Yusuke replies confused “But why?”  


“Goro looks really tired, it’s better if someone stays with him while he’s waiting for his train.”  
  


“Yeah, sure,” Yusuke smiles, laying his hand on Futaba’s shoulder “Let’s go then.”

Everyone leaves and Goro is left alone with Ren.

“You look pale, Goro.”

Goro.

Goro.

Not ‘Akechi-kun’ or ‘Akechi’, just Goro. He uses his real name every single time, and he truly feels like Ren considered him his friend. He keeps thinking that he’s just a target, but he isn’t. Goro admires Ren.   
  


He admires his strength, his kindness, everything he never will be and he’s jealous. But he hates him too, he hates that he has everything he always wanted.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, my train is almost here,” he says without even looking at him. “You can go.”

Ren nods “Okay, be careful”, he pats Goro on the shoulder and smiles at him before leaving him alone.

Goro can still feel the warmth of Ren’s hand on his shoulder. How he feels about Ren will be of little value when Shido will order to kill him.


	2. Distress and coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he was born her life was a nightmare, and even in death she cannot rest in peace because of him. He was really her downfall in life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that I was writing this. But I finally have a new chapter, which I think isn't good at all but whatever I guess. The new chapter might be the last - but I don't know for sure. Even if I want to write about other P5 characters, I always end up writing about Goro ( I don't even know if I manage to write him in character- of if "my Goro" is out of character.)
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.
> 
> (The chapter is named after a song by the GazettE, which is of course "Distress and coma")

_ “My friend, the fates are cruel _

_ There are no dream, no honor remains _

_ The arrow has left the bow of the goddess” _

_ (Loveless Act IV: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) _

*   
  


He destroyed many lives, many families. He isn’t better than Shido, if Goro has to be honest with himself. His mother once told him to never be like his father, to be a good child and to never hurt anyone. After he was born her life was a nightmare, and even in death she cannot rest in peace because of him. He was really her downfall in life and death.

He remembers when he followed Futaba’s mother. ‘For research’ he said to Shido, his father, his destroyer. But in reality he just wanted to see what this person had done to attract Shido’s murderous intent. 

_ Isshiki Wakaba looks normal and acts normal. Nothing in her appearance can justify Shido’s decision to kill her. She seems a kind mother too, smiling at her daughter, who looks just like her. Her only fault is her research and to be too smart for her own good.  _

_ She seems like a kind mother. She certainly doesn’t deserve this - her life will be destroyed by him and Shido. He might have his mother’s face but his soul resembles that of his father. _

_ Corrupted, stained, and dirty. _

Now he has to kill Ren too. His only friend, his first friend. It was always hard for him to take other people's lives, but over the years he was able to hide his feelings and bury them- but with him (with them) is different. Betraying their trust makes him feel something again- something that he never felt before.

He doesn't know what name to give to the feelings he has in his heart, but he’s trying to find a way to convince Shido that in the end killing the Phantom Thieves leader might not be his smartest move. Of course Shido didn’t listen, his voice hiding a veiled threat while he told him if he knew what it means to cross him.

He knows. 

“But he will find a way to hurt him anyway,” he whispers to himself in the loneliness of his room “Shido always finds a way to get what he wants.”

He wanted his mother, and he violated her - ruining her life.

He wanted to kill Wakaba, and he killed her. Even though he used Goro to achieve his goal, it was his idea in the first place.

  
  


Nodding to himself he gets up, preparing everything he needs, he tries to convince himself that he doesn’t care - that he never cared for anyone, and that sure as hell he doesn’t care for Ren. **(But he cares about Ren, he cares about him very much, which makes things more complicated.)**

Ren is a target.

*

November 20XX

  
  


_ Goro gazes at Ren’s corpse. His blood, his eyes are open. He looks shocked. A part of him is happy and pays attention as he puts the gun in Ren’s hand. The poor young leader of the Phantom Thieves took his own life after being arrested. _

_ It was so easy for him to make himself look like the good detective, his friendship with Ren helped him even more. Amamiya Ren always looked at him as he knew him. As if he had known him a long time ago, when Shido was not yet part of his life, when he was still a normal person. Even as a child he felt hate, so much hate, but he was not yet corrupt. He was pure. _

_ Ren looked at him as if he had seen him in those moments, those moments that, thinking about it, lasted too little. For him he was ‘Goro’, not just Akechi. And for him it meant really everything. Now he’s dead, eyes open and shocked, his blood stains the table and the floor, and Goro’s soul too. _

_ ‘It was the right thing to do,’ he thinks ‘He was dead anyway.’ _

When Shido suggested eliminating the other Phantom Thieves, Goro was able to change his mind, he doesn’t think that the Phantom Thieves will avenge Ren’s death. Their days are over.

His death should be enough to stop them and their mission or maybe not… either way he doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
